Le véritable amour
by Jarl Lili
Summary: OS. Le plan de Hans marche à merveille. Il avait réussi à épouser Anna et à se débarrasser d'Elsa. Aujourd'hui, il gouverne sur le royaume aux côtés de sa reine, sans que personne, ni elle, n'ait jamais rien su de ses sombres desseins. Mais au fil du temps, Anna s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était pas le grand amour qu'elle avait espéré, jusqu'au jour où elle rencontra Kristoff.


**_Salut à tous ! :D Comme promis, voila mon tout premier Kristanna sur une réalité alternative ! j'adore imaginer ce que ça aurait donné si telles situations c'était passer comme ça ou comme ça ! ^^ Une fois de plus, j'ai été trop inspirée pour cette histoire ! Ce qui explique pourquoi cet OS est très long ! x) Et comme promis, je vais bosser sur le second chapitre avec Krokmou et Tempête et je le posterais en tant que chapitre 2 pour « Amour naissant » ! Rendez-vous d'ici quelques jours ! bonne lecture ! :)_**

* * *

 **Le véritable amour**

Durant des années, le château d'Arendelle avait été baigné dans une sorte d'aura glacial, tout ça à cause d'un accident provoqué par Elsa quand elle était petite. Pendant qu'elles jouaient ensemble dans la salle du trône, elle avait blessé sa sœur avec ses pouvoirs. Le shaman de la tribu des trolls, Grand Pabbie, avait pu venir en aide à la jeune princesse. Par prudence, il avait conseillé à la famille royale de retirer toute la magie, ainsi que les souvenirs de magie de l'esprit d'Anna, sans enlever le plus important : la joie.

Le roi et la reine avaient donc pris d'importantes décisions concernant leurs filles, les pouvoirs d'Elsa, le château et le monde extérieur. Jusqu'à ce qu'Elsa puisse maîtriser ses pouvoirs, tout devait rester secret. De ce fait, Elsa avait préféré s'éloigner d'Anna pour ne plus lui faire de mal et jusqu'à l'âge adulte, elles avaient grandi l'une sans l'autre, sans plus aucune complicité, sans qu'Anna ne sache pourquoi.

Et elle ne le saura sans doute jamais.

Le jour du couronnement, Anna fit la rencontre d'un beau prince, prénommé Hans. C'était le coup de foudre instantané. Après avoir accepté sa demande en mariage, Anna présenta son fiancé à sa sœur, mais Elsa n'était pas du tout enchantée qu'Anna épouse un homme qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Sans se fâcher, mais sans redevenir proches, elles avaient mutuellement écouté ce que l'autre avait à dire. Hans avait à son tour pu se faire entendre, mais la jeune reine était encore un peu réticente.

\- Pour le moment, ma réponse est non. Mais si vous arrivez à me prouver que vous êtes digne d'épouser ma sœur, alors peut-être que je changerais d'avis. À présent, retournez profiter des festivités. Leur dit-elle d'un ton posé, avant de se diriger vers ses hôtes.

Ravis de ne pas avoir une réponse totalement négative, les deux amoureux retournèrent gaiement sur la piste de danse. La fête avait pu se poursuivre comme c'était prévu depuis le début.

Tout au long des mois qui ont suivi son couronnement, Elsa gouvernait son royaume du mieux qu'elle le pouvait tout en faisant abstraction de ses pouvoirs. Et toujours par prudence et regret, sa relation avec Anna n'avait pas changé. Mais au fil du temps, Hans avait finalement réussi à convaincre Elsa et cette dernière avait finalement consenti à donner sa bénédiction pour le mariage. Elle avait même esquissé un faible sourire face à la joie et la gratitude du prince.

C'était un très beau mariage. Tout avait été préparer avec soin jusqu'aux moindres détails. La mariée était rayonnante et sublime, mais triste que ce jour ne l'ai pas davantage rapproché de sa sœur. Elsa demeurait toujours aussi froide et distante malgré ses sourires, mais Anna retrouvait toujours le sourire lors d'une valse dans les bras de son mari ou en dégustant une part d'un délicieux gâteau au chocolat.

Hans et Anna vivaient au château, vu qu'Elsa ne voulait pas que sa sœur vive ailleurs. Comme dans son enfance, les jours se ressemblaient presque. Mais maintenant, Hans était à ses côtés. Anna était heureuse et ne sentait plus seule dans cet immense palais.

Mais la joie ne dure jamais éternellement. Elsa était morte dans le petit salon alors qu'elle buvait un chocolat en compagnie du jeune couple dans une ambiance trop calme et peu chaleureuse. Devant les yeux effarés de sa sœur et d'Hans, elle avait laissé tomber sa tasse puis c'était écroulé de son siège, la main crispé sur le coeur, avant de se retrouver raide morte, allongée contre le tapis. Anna et Hans avaient tout fait pour la sauver, mais c'était inutile. Elsa était partie.

Elle était parti sans avoir même prononcé le prénom de sa sœur avant de la quitter, sans lui avoir donné d'explications, sans c'être excusé ni sans avoir exprimé de regret. Anna ne serait donc jamais au courant du terrible secret qui rongeait sa sœur durant toutes ces années. Elle se retrouvait à présent partagée entre la colère et le chagrin.

Les domestiques avaient respectueusement évacué le corps d'Elsa après que le médecin ait diagnostiqué une crise cardiaque. Ce qui était très étonnant vu qu'elle était jeune et en bonne santé. Le médecin n'avait même pas réussi à diagnostiquer un empoisonnement. Hans avait discrètement empoisonné la tasse d'Elsa durant le service grâce à un poison efficace et indétectable grâce aux arômes puissants du chocolat. Ce meurtrier se retrouvait donc dans l'impossibilité d'être suspecté de meurtre. Tout ce qu'il se contenta de faire, c'était de réconforter sa femme qui était en larmes. Il pleura avec elle, montrant à tous son chagrin pour cette tragédie, alors qu'intérieurement, il pleurait de joie à l'idée de bientôt monter sur le trône.

Et c'est ce qui arriva.

Après les funérailles et le temps que le royaume fasse son deuil, Hans et Anna furent proclamés Roi et Reine d'Arendelle. Et tout comme Elsa et ses parents, le roi Agnarr et la reine Iduna, ils gouvernaient avec sagesse et bienveillance.

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort d'Elsa. Personne n'avait jamais rien découvert, pas même la jeune reine. Progressivement, elle n'était plus aussi joyeuse qu'autrefois malgré toute sa bonne volonté pour rester forte envers son mari et son royaume. Même Hans ne la faisait plus tellement sourire. Entre eux, les choses ne se passaient pas aussi bien qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait plus et ça n'avait aucun rapport avec la mort de sa sœur.

En fait, c'était ses sentiments envers son mari. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne l'aimait plus comme autrefois. Elle avait commencé à ressentir ça en voyant l'amour et la complicité qui se dégager d'un couple qui se promener dans les rues du royaume. Elle c'était rendu compte qu'elle et Hans n'étaient pas comme ça entre eux.

Si. Ils l'avaient été... jusqu'à la mort d'Elsa.

Hans y était aussi pour quelque chose dans la mélancolie d'Anna. Depuis qu'il était roi, il travaillait tout le temps, parfois même jusqu'à très tard le soir et ne se préoccupait plus tellement de sa femme. Même qu'elle se montrait compréhensive face à ses responsabilités de roi, elle se sentait de nouveau seule. Elle n'avait même pas le bonheur de s'occuper d'un enfant puisqu'ils n'arrivaient pas à en concevoir un malgré leurs efforts. Au début de leur mariage, ils avaient pensé d'abord à eux, aussi bien le jour que la nuit, mais depuis leur couronnement, l'idée de concevoir un héritier pour redonner de l'espoir et de la joie au peuple leur avait été conseillé par leurs ministres et conseillers.

Ils avaient consenti à l'idée mais c'était sans succès. Anna déprimait face à ses souvenirs et ses sentiments envers Hans, et n'avait parfois plus envie de rien. Et Hans travaillait trop et était trop épuisé pour vouloir concevoir un enfant. Intérieurement, il aimait Anna, mais pas assez pour avoir un bébé. Du moins pour le moment. Il comptait surtout savourer sa réussite le plus longtemps possible.

Un jour d'hiver, le jour de l'anniversaire d'Elsa, la reine voulait se promener seule. Hans était trop occupé à traiter les affaires du royaume de toute façon. Anna marcha donc avec un faux sourire dans les rues du royaume tout en saluant gaiement les habitants. Mais sa route la conduisit vers la forêt et elle continua de marcher et de marcher jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, sans se soucier des conséquences. En voulant faire demi-tour, elle continua de marcher avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était complètement perdue. Les sapins immense et feuillu, tout comme l'obscurité, obstruaient son orientation pour rentrer au château. Et le vent glacial n'arrangeait pas non plus son inquiétude. Surtout qu'elle était partie sans rien ! Elle avait juste sa cape et son bonnet d'hiver violet.

Épuisée de marcher dans la neige et le vent qui avait supprimé ses traces de pas, elle s'asseyait un instant au pied d'un gros sapin en se tenant chaud comme elle le pouvait. Elle avait froid, elle avait peur, elle était affamée, épuisée, malheureuse et se sentait plus seule que jamais. Elle levait un instant les yeux vers le ciel pour admirer les splendides ondes boréales. Même la beauté de ce rare phénomène céleste n'arrivait pas à la faire sourire.

\- Elsa aurait aimé. J'en suis sure... se disait-elle

En repensant à sa sœur, elle se rappelait des moments de bonheur de quand elle était petite, avec elle et ses parents. C'était la seule période de sa vie qu'elle chérissait finalement. Tout le reste de sa vie n'était qu'une illusion de joie et d'espoir.

\- Je ne suis pas heureuse... j'ai cru l'être auprès de Hans, mais je ne le serais jamais. Je me suis mariée trop vite... Elsa avait finalement raison... pour tout...

Les flocons de neige tombaient avec douceur sur son visage. Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, lui procurant un tiraillement de froid face à la forte brise glaciale. Elle rapprocha davantage ses jambes contre elle, et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Si elle devait mourir de froid, ça lui importait peu. Elle se réjouissait à l'idée de retrouver sa famille et de ne plus souffrir injustement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, une légère tempête de neige faisait rage. Un livreur de glace blond nommé Kristoff passait dans la forêt sur son traîneau tiré par Sven, son ami renne depuis l'enfance. Il se rendait à la boutique d'Oaken pour se réapprovisionner en matériel et vendre son stock de blocs de glace. Au grand étonnement du blond, Sven venait de se stopper tout en reniflant bruyamment et scrutant les alentours.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y'a mon grand ?

Le renne se mettait alors à lui « parler » et Kristoff comprit qu'il avait senti la présence de quelqu'un dans les bois. Scrutant à son tour le vaste décor enneigé, son regard se posa sur une couleur anormale dans le décor. Du violet.

Descendant de son traîneau, il regardait de plus prêt avec l'aide de sa lanterne. Grâce à la lueur orangée, il vit qu'une personne se trouvait là, à moitié enseveli sous de la neige.

\- Nom d'un bonhomme de neige...

Il ne perdait pas une seconde de plus pour lui venir en aide. Il enlevait toute la neige et s'apercevait qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. En cherchant un signe de vie, il ressentit un soulagement quand il l'entendait respirait, mais la pauvre était gelée. Kristoff n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'agissait de la reine. La prenant dans ses bras, il remonta sur le traîneau en ordonnant à Sven de foncer. Anna frémissait à cause du vent et Kristoff lui donner son bonnet pour qu'elle ait moins froid. Tout en la serrant contre lui, il priait pour que Sven arrive vite chez Oaken.

\- Tenez bon... plus vite, Sven ! plus vite !

Par chance, ils étaient vite arrivé. Portant la malheureuse dans ses bras, Kristoff ouvrit la porte de la grange à l'aide d'un bon coup de pied. Sven rentra à son tour avec le traîneau, tandis que Kristoff posait Anna sur le tas de paille et repartait chercher la couverture qui se trouvait sur le traîneau. Anna tremblait toujours comme une feuille. Le jeune homme se hâta d'étendre la couverture sur elle et de s'agenouiller pour lui réchauffer les joues.

Retirant rapidement ses gants à l'aide de ses dents, il frotta ses mains très vite et les appliqua contre les joues d'Anna. Kristoff continua à plusieurs reprises tout en essayant de lui parler pour qu'elle reprenne conscience.

\- Hé oh ? vous m'entendez ? Mademoiselle ? vous ne risquez plus rien maintenant. Hé oh ? Mon Dieu... elle est complètement gelée...

Sans plus tarder, il ôta son pull polaire gris, le laissant ainsi en chemise bleu clair. Il l'utilisa comme seconde couverture, mais Anna était loin d'être tiré d'affaire. Le jeune homme continua de réchauffer ses joues. Il faisait ça plusieurs fois, puis retira les gants de la reine et massa ses mains dans les siennes pour les réchauffer. Progressivement, Anna semblait se détendre et ne plus souffrir du froid, ce qui rassura son sauveur.

Kristoff la fixait attentivement. Son visage ne lui était pas inconnu. Et c'est avec des yeux ronds qu'il reconnaissait la reine Anna.

\- Sven, c'est... la reine... murmura t-il en regardant avec étonnement l'animal

Mais cette révélation ne l'empêchait pas de continuer de la réchauffer. Il se posait pas mal de questions pendant qu'il lui réchauffait les mains. Que faisait-elle loin du château à une heure pareil ? Était-elle seule ? Était-elle accompagnée ? Elle lui semblait en tout point perdue. Dans ses pensées, il la regardait avec espoir qu'elle ouvre les yeux, tout en enlevant quelque les mèches rousses qui lui tombaient sur les yeux.

Tirée d'affaire mais épuisée, elle ouvrit faiblement ses yeux et constata qu'elle n'était plus dans ce froid hivernal, mais au chaud dans une grange. Et que devant elle, se tenait un jeune homme qui lui souriait d'un air rassurant. Il avait des cheveux blonds, court, avec des mèches sur le front et des yeux marron.

C'était un étranger, mais Anna se sentait en sécurité auprès de lui. Durant l'espace d'un instant, elle en avait même oublié sa mésaventure.

\- Je... où suis-je ? osa-t-elle demander d'une voix faible

\- En sécurité Majesté. Sven et moi on vous a trouvé gelée dans les bois, alors on vous a emmené en sécurité chez Oaken. Mais je vous rassure, vous n'avez rien de grave. Expliqua-t-il avec le sourire.

\- Ah...

\- Et euh... À part votre état actuel, est ce que tout va bien ? vous avez mal quelque part ?

\- Non, non je vais bien... j'ai juste... froid...

\- D'accord. Restez allongée, restez calme et réchauffez-vous. Lui sourit-il

\- Hum hum... murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible

Kristoff remettait bien la couverture sur elle puis il continuait de lui masser les mains. Anna remarqua d'un œil à moitié ouvert qu'il ne cessait de lui sourire.

\- Voilà. Soyez tranquille. Je veillerais sur vous.

\- Merci... euh...

\- Kristoff, majesté.

Elle acquiesça légèrement, avant de refermer ses yeux. Elle n'avait même presque plus la force de penser ou de réagir. Elle sombrait alors dans un profond sommeil, bercé par la douce chaleur des mains de cet homme et de ses couvertures. Elle se sentait bien là. Elle était à l'abri et quelqu'un d'attentionné veiller sur elle. Depuis quand quelqu'un n'avait pas pris soin d'elle ? Depuis quand on ne c'était pas inquiéter de son état ?

En la voyant paisiblement endormie, le sourire de Kristoff s'agrandissait. Il l'avait sauvée. Il s'en serait voulu de ne pas avoir réussi à lui sauver la vie. Il avait continué de lui réchauffer les mains puis l'avait regardé dormir un court instant. Ça lui faisait plaisir de la voir dormir paisiblement. Avec ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle en a bien besoin. Osant lui donner une caresse affectueuse sur la joue comme pour lui dire bonne nuit et la rassurer, il se releva pour ranger le matériel et manger un morceau avec Sven. Puis il revenait s'asseoir à ses côtés afin de veiller sur elle.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au roi qui devait être mort d'inquiétude au palais. Il se disait que dès que la reine serait réveiller, il la reconduirait au palais. C'était son devoir.

Frissonnant légèrement, Sven s'était rapproché de lui pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir contre son pelage chaud. Kristoff resta assis au chevet de la reine durant presque une demi-heure, cette dernière c'étant enfin réveillé. Elle se releva, s'étira à son aise puis adressa un regard à son sauveur.

\- Vous avez bien dormit ?

\- À merveille, merci. J'ignorais qu'on pouvait aussi bien dormir sur un tas de paille ! sourit-elle

Plusieurs détails de la soirée lui revient en mémoire. Sa balade, la tempête de neige, cette chaleur, ce sentiment de sécurité et cette gentillesse. Elle réalisa qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle se tourna vers lui, le regardant de ses beaux yeux bleus turquoise.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Vous serez récompensé pour votre gentillesse.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'or Majesté. Vous savoir en vie est déjà bien suffisant pour moi.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Parce que je...

\- Oui. De toute manière, je ne pourrais pas accepter. Je ne sauve pas les gens dans le but de recevoir des récompenses.

\- Mais je tiens à vous récompensez quand même ! insista-t-elle face à son entêtement

\- Alors faite moi une promesse.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Ne prenez plus jamais aucun risque.

\- Oh ? Rien que ça ?

\- Oui. Le royaume a besoin de vous. Nous avons tant perdu, nous ne voudrions pas vous perdre aussi.

\- Kristoff... c'est... c'est vraiment gentil ce que vous venez de dire. Merci. Dans ce cas, vous avez ma parole.

Avec le sourire, ils se serrèrent la main afin de sceller cette promesse et se fixèrent dans les yeux sans rien dire. Mais bizarrement, sans que l'un et l'autre ne sache pourquoi, ils n'arrivaient pas, ou ne voulaient pas, lâcher l'autre. De plus, leur coeur battait légèrement la chamade et une douce chaleur s'installer progressivement dans leur coeur. Comment ça se faisait ? Pour éviter tout malaise, Kristoff lâchait d'une façon naturelle la main de la reine.

\- Euh... Sans indiscrétion, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez toute seule par un temps pareil? Surtout aussi loin du palais.

\- Oh, je... j'avais envie de me balader et je me suis perdue encore plus en voulant retrouver mon chemin. Rien de plus.

\- D'accord. Si vous vous sentez mieux, je vais vous ramener auprès du roi.

\- Merci.

Ils se relevèrent tous les deux et Anna rendit à Kristoff son pull polaire. Elle était étonnée de voir qu'un inconnu n'avait pas hésité à donner une partie de ses vêtements pour lui venir en aide. Il ne c'était même par soucier de lui en premier ! Elle trouvait ça touchant. Kristoff en profita pour se présenter officiellement ainsi que Sven. Anna avait tout de suite accroché avec le renne et lui offrait de nombreuses caresses en guise de remerciement.

La tempête s'était calmée et le trio se mettait alors en route vers le palais. Sur le pont, un garde signala la présence de la reine à un de ses collègues. Ce dernier courut prévenir le roi que la reine était de retour. Les portes commençaient à s'ouvrir tandis qu'Anna et Kristoff descendaient du traîneau.

\- Voilà. Vous êtes de retour chez vous.

\- Oui. Encore merci pour tout Kristoff.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur Sven et elle lui adressa un sourire

\- Et merci à toi aussi, Sven.

Le renne se mettait à hennir avec un grand sourire. Elle regardait de nouveau Kristoff.

\- Vous reverrais-je ?

\- Probablement. Je fournis de la glace à pas mal de gens du royaume.

\- Ah. Dans ce cas...

Elle lui empoigna les mains, signe de reconnaissance.

\- S'il vous arrive d'en fournir au palais, sachez que vous serez toujours bien accueilli et bien payé.

\- Merci Majesté.

\- Anna. Souriait-elle

Ils se souriaient. Et comme dans la grange, ils n'avaient pas envie de lâcher prise et leurs cœurs s'emballaient de nouveau. Que signifiait tout ceci ? Pourquoi Anna ne voulait-elle pas le laisser partir ? Pourquoi elle avait peur de ne plus le revoir ? Pourquoi elle avait comme un nœud dans l'estomac ? Pourquoi elle ressentait ça juste maintenant?

\- ANNA ! s'exclamait Hans

En se retournant vers son mari, elle lâchait inévitablement les mains de Kristoff. Hans ne serrait même pas sa femme dans ses bras. Il la tenait juste par les épaules en la fixant avec inquiétude.

\- Tu vas bien ?! Je me suis fait du souci !

\- Je vais bien, Hans. Je vais bien. Le rassura-t-elle

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! Imagine qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose ! enfin bref. L'important, c'est que tu n'aies rien et que tu sois de retour, saine et sauve. Allez viens, rentrons.

Il épaula son épouse puis s'adressa à Kristoff d'un ton neutre, sans grande reconnaissance pour l'homme qui venait de sauver la reine. Hans était décidément bien différent du roi Agnarr. Kristoff l'avait remarqué. Il n'avait connu le père d'Anna et Elsa que très peu d'années, mais c'était suffisant pour faire une comparaison convaincante.

\- Merci de l'avoir ramenée.

\- Je vous en prie. C'était mon devoir, Sire.

Hans hocha la tête, puis rentra avec Anna et le personnel au palais. Avant que les portes ne se referment, Anna tourna légèrement la tête vers Kristoff, comme si elle s'attendait à ne plus jamais le revoir. Kristoff l'avait regardé de la même manière. Et quand les portes se refermaient, le jeune homme poussait un soupir avant de s'en aller. Pourquoi diable ça l'embêtait de partir ? Secouant la tête, il repartait chez Oaken faire ce qu'il devait faire dès le départ.

Hans avait reconduit Anna jusqu'à leur chambre. Il l'aida à s'installer dans le fauteuil situé prés de la cheminée et servait deux tasses de chocolat chaud. Il en prit une pour lui et donna l'autre à sa femme. Il buvait calmement la sienne, mais Anna, en voyant la tasse fumante, n'avait soudainement pas envie de la boire. La nuit n'était pas terminée. C'était encore l'anniversaire d'Elsa. Et voir une tasse qui contenait la même boisson que le jour de sa mort lui revint en tête et lui rappela combien ce jour était tragique et au combien elle avait été malheureuse.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? tu ne te sens pas bien ? demanda-t-il en reposant sa tasse.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de chocolat Hans. Lui répondit-elle en évitant son regard

\- Pourtant... tu aimes ça, non ?

\- Oui. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'en veux pas.

\- Oh. Parce que c'est son anniversaire ? devinait-il

\- Oui...

\- Pardonne-moi, ma chérie. Je... je vais jeter ça dans le feu.

\- Merci...

Il jeta le contenu de leurs tasses sur le feu qui ne s'éteignez pas, puis il revint près d'elle et s'agenouilla à ses cotés.

\- Tu veux quelque chose d'autre ? Une autre boisson ? Quelque chose à manger ?

\- Je...

\- Oui ? Dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir.

En regardant son mari droit dans les yeux, elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui depuis pas mal de temps. Mais peut-être qu'elle avait ressenti ça seulement à cause de sa propre souffrance concernant Elsa. Elle se souvenait des sentiments qu'elle avait eu pour lui au tout début de leur rencontre. Elle voulait retrouver tout ça. Elle ne voulait pas que son mariage soit une illusion.

De plus, sa rencontre avec Kristoff avait complètement chamboulé sa vision de l'amour. En peu de temps, cet inconnu lui avait montré plus d'attention que son mari au bout de presque trois ans. Elle se souvenait de tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti auprès de cet homme. Cette assurance, cette confiance, cette douce et étrange chaleur qui avait envahi son coeur au moment où elle avait serrait sa main lors de sa promesse...

Elle voulait aussi ressentir pour Hans cette même chaleur. Ainsi que tout le reste. Mais elle voulait aussi réussir à retrouver l'espoir en son amour pour lui et l'espoir de concevoir un héritier.

\- Embrasse-moi, Hans.

Légèrement étonné de sa demande, il lui accordait tout de même un léger sourire tout en caressant sa joue. S'emparant de son menton du bout des doigts, il orientait son visage vers le sien. Tous deux fermèrent leurs yeux et Hans déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Une légère chaleur s'empara de la jeune reine, mais ce n'était pas celle qu'elle avait espérée ressentir. Ce n'était pas un baiser d'amour comme ceux que les vrais amoureux s'échangeaient entre eux. Avec tristesse, elle comprit que ce n'était pas son grand amour. Si Hans l'aimait vraiment, il montrerait un peu plus de fougue. Après tout, il aurait très bien pu la perdre cette nuit si Kristoff ne l'avait pas trouvée à moitié ensevelie sous la neige.

Kristoff. Elle n'avait plus que lui en tête. Quand Hans s'écarta, Anna avait le regard triste et fuyant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

\- Qui y'a t-il ? est ce que j'ai fait...

\- Non, c'est moi. Je... désolée Hans... je suis juste épuisée.

\- Oh. Pas de soucis. Tu iras mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

\- Sans doute.

Le couple se couchait ensemble. Hans c'était rapidement endormi alors qu'Anna demeurait toujours éveillée. Allongée sur le dos, les mains jointent sur son ventre, elle fixait le plafond tout en réfléchissant à énormément de choses. Son regard se posa alors sur son mari et se consternait elle même de ne pas ressentir quelque chose de comparable avec ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour Kristoff. Même en se blottissant contre lui, elle ne ressentait pas cette chaleur. Si bien qu'elle se détachait discrètement de lui et lui tourner le dos pour regarder le ciel étoilé depuis la fenêtre.

Ses pensées actuelles n'étaient destinées qu'à Kristoff. Était-elle tombée amoureuse de lui ou quoi ? Et cette façon dont-il l'avait regardé avant que Hans n'arrive et lorsque les portes se sont refermées... cela signifiait-il quelque chose ? Anna avait hâte d'être au lendemain pour tenter de le retrouver et de tirer tout ça au clair.

Et c'est sur l'élaboration mentale d'un plan pour le retrouver qu'elle finissait par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Anna c'était réveiller de bon matin. Toute la nuit, elle avait rêvé de Kristoff et de l'échange d'un baiser d'amour sincère. Rêver de quelqu'un toute une nuit n'était pas un signe à prendre à la légère ! Ça lui donnait encore plus envie de le revoir. Hans dormait encore et c'était parfait. Elle n'aurait ainsi pas d'excuses à lui fournir pour la sortie qu'elle comptait faire.

Avec discrétion, elle s'habilla chaudement et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Sortir telle une petite souris la faisait naturellement sourire, comme si elle retrouvait une part de sa joie de vivre. Quand elle croisait les membres du personnel qui lui demandaient où elle allait si tôt, elle répondait avec un immense sourire

\- Il fait super beau et j'ai une soudaine envie de galoper à travers tout le royaume !

Le personnel, qui la connaissait depuis son enfance, était ravi de la voir sourire et courir dans les couloirs. Ils avaient l'impression que leur reine était de retour.

Anna n'avait aucune idée de là où pouvait être Kristoff, mais son intuition lui disait de retourner dans la grange chez Oaken. Chevauchant son cheval, elle galopa sans plus tarder vers les bois. En plein jour et grâce à un temps favorable, c'était plus facile de trouver son chemin ! Si bien qu'elle était vite arrivée. En voyant la grange, elle se mit à sourire naturellement avant de galoper vers le bâtiment.

Elle descendit ensuite de son cheval, ouvrit la porte et ressentait un soulagement et de la joie. Kristoff était là, endormi sur le même tas de paille que la veille. Sven était là aussi, paisiblement endormi à coté de son maître. Cependant, il était le premier à se réveiller et hennissait automatiquement de joie avant qu'Anna lui demande discrètement le silence, alors qu'elle entrait avec son cheval et qu'elle refermait la porte. Sven obéissait alors qu'elle s'agenouiller auprès de l'endormi, mais Kristoff murmurait dans son sommeil.

\- Sven... laisse-moi dormir encore un peu, il est tard...

\- Non, il est tôt. Répondait la reine avec amusement.

Kristoff se réveilla en sursaut et resta bouche bée en voyant la reine auprès de lui, toute souriante. Elle était heureuse d'être là et de le revoir. Rien qu'en étant près de lui, elle ressentait cette chaleur et son coeur battre à tout rompre. Ce qui fait qu'elle souriait en permanence.

\- Anna ? euh, je veux dire... Majesté ?! mais... qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Je suis venue m'assurer d'une chose. Lui sourit-elle

\- Euh...laquelle ?

\- Veuillez me pardonner si jamais je vous choque, mais j'ai besoin d'être sure.

Kristoff était intrigué par cette réponse et n'avait même pas le temps de répondre, qu'elle agrippa le col de son pull et lui donna un baiser. Le jeune homme écarquillait les yeux tout comme Sven, mais le renne souriait et retournait dormir, tout comme le cheval de la reine.

Inévitablement, Kristoff rendit à la reine ce baiser inattendu car il le voulait. Anna était heureuse, car elle ressentait enfin cette chaleur et son coeur battre à tout rompre, et Kristoff ressentait les mêmes choses. Elle rompait le baiser et le regarda sans rien dire. Elle sentit ses joues brûlaient et son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine en voyant le jeune homme la dévisager avec étonnement. Il voulait vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle avait fait ça, même s'il s'en doutait.

\- Majesté, pourquoi vous...

\- Non. Il n'y a pas de reine ici. Juste... moi, Anna. Et pourquoi ? Parce que je vous aime.

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de s'embrasser de nouveau. Ils étaient bien tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre et continuaient de s'embrasser, tous deux allongés dans la paille. Anna vivait enfin un vrai baiser d'amour, comme ceux qu'elle avait déjà pu voir. Mais Kristoff rompait brusquement cet échange. Il était contrarié car il comprit les conséquences de ses actes. Sa conscience l'empêchait de continuer.

\- Non, je peux pas faire ça...

\- Parce que je suis mariée ?

\- Oui. Et vous êtes la reine ! Le roi ne mérite pas ça...

\- Kristoff... dites-moi que vous m'aimez ! Dites-moi que je compte pour vous ! Le suppliait-elle, les yeux brillants

\- Majesté. Je...

\- Ne m'appeler pas comme ça, je vous prie...

\- Si. Car c'est ce que vous êtes à mes yeux. Vous êtes ma reine. Vous avoir embrassé deux fois est déjà beaucoup trop.

\- Mais... je vous aime pourtant...

\- C'est un amour impossible, Majesté. Il est mieux pour tout le monde que vous m'oubliez et que vous retournez auprès du roi.

\- Je ne crois pas en ce que vous dites... Nous pouvons être ensemble ! Je me fiche de ce que vous êtes ! Livreur de glace ou prince... peu importe ! Du moment que je vous aime et que je veux rester auprès de vous ! Quitte à tout abandonner !

\- Je refuse que vous fassiez une chose pareil.

\- Mais je...

\- N'insistez pas, Majesté.

Il lâcha ses mains, se releva et s'écarter d'elle en la fixant d'un air décisif.

\- Ma décision est prise.

\- Kristoff...

\- Retournez au palais. Au revoir.

Il souffrait. Depuis la veille, elle avait hanté son coeur. Et par le sens du devoir et de l'honneur, il abandonnait la possibilité d'être avec la femme qu'il aimait. Tout ça pour qu'elle retourne auprès d'un homme qui ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Kristoff tourna le dos à sa reine et s'occuper de brosser son renne. Anna avait le coeur brisé mais ne pleurer pas. Du moins, elle ne pleurerait pas devant lui.

\- Je vois... merci de m'avoir sans doute empêché de faire une erreur. Je vous promets de vous oublier et de reprendre ma place au château, comme si de rien n'était. Au revoir.

Elle emmena son cheval par les rênes et sortait calmement de la grange. Elle refermait la porte puis marcha en direction du château, les larmes aux yeux et le coeur brisé. Dans la grange, Kristoff soupira tristement dès qu'Anna avait refermé la porte puis reprenait son brossage. Après un court moment, Sven fronça le regard et donna des coups de tête à Kristoff.

\- Hé ! oh ! qui te prend ?! S'étonnait-il

\- _Espèce d'idiot ! Elle t'aime et tu l'aimes ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui courir après ?!_

\- Ce serait une erreur Sven ! Ouvre les yeux ! C'est la reine ! Et moi je... je suis... juste... moi.

\- _Et alors ? Elle était prête à tout abandonner pour être avec toi ! Tu crois que ta différence de rang social est un problème pour elle ?_

\- Non mais...

\- _Alors fonce, bourrique ! C'est le grand amour ! Les trolls te le diraient et te jetterais des pierres s'il te voyait agir idiotement !_

\- Sven...

\- _Fonce ! Aller ! Va lui dire que tu l'aimes_! Insistait-il en lui souriant

Kristoff prenait en compte ce qu'il venait de lui « dire », puis regardait un instant la porte de la grange avant de sourire au renne.

\- T'est le meilleur !

Kristoff sortait en courant alors que Sven hennissait de joie. Les traces de pas d'Anna dans la neige étaient encore bien visibles. Il courait à toute vitesse en suivant ses pas. Au loin, Anna marchait lentement tout en essuyant ses joues.

\- J'aurais peut-être préféré mourir de froid dans la neige plutôt qu'il me trouve. Je ne serais pas tombé amoureuse, ni rejetée, ni encore en train de souffrir. Toute ma vie j'ai souffert... c'est mon fardeau...

Le chagrin laissa place à la colère.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde aime me faire de la peine ?! Pourquoi personne n'est capable de m'aimer ?! Je... j'ai envie de mourir... la, maintenant... ou de m'arracher le coeur pour ne plus jamais rien ressentir...

\- ANNA !

\- Hein... ? Kristoff ? murmura-t-elle

Elle se retourna, et avec étonnement, elle le regarder courir vers elle et prononcer son prénom. Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait changé d'avis. Elle se sentait de nouveau heureuse.

\- Kristoff...

\- ANNA ! S'exclamait-il avec joie

\- KRISTOFF ! S'exclama-t-elle tout aussi joyeuse

Elle se mit à courir aussi, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Puis les deux amoureux s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent fougueusement avant de tomber à la renverse dans la neige. Sous l'effet de la chute, Anna se cogna la tête contre Kristoff qui étouffait un léger cri de douleur. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de rire et de s'aider mutuellement à se relever.

\- Merci. Et euh... désolée pour votre tête...

\- Non ce n'est rien, j'ai le crâne solide...

Anna plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Vous... vous avez changé d'avis pour moi?

\- Oui. J'ai nié mes sentiments en pensant faire ce qui est juste, mais j'avais tort. Je vous aime de tout mon coeur Anna. Vous laissez partir aurait sans doute été la plus grosse bêtise de toute ma vie.

Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Et elle savait qu'il était sincère.

\- Oh Kristoff... murmura-t-elle, émue

Joignant leurs mains, ils se rapprochèrent pour s'échanger un tendre baiser. C'était vraiment le grand amour. Comment avait-elle pu se tromper sur toute la ligne avec Hans ? Si elle avait le pouvoir de tout recommencer, elle le ferait sans hésiter. Folle de bonheur, elle ne le quitté pas des yeux et souriait aux anges.

\- Bon, euh... et maintenant ?

\- Et maintenant ? Rougit-elle

Elle écarquilla les yeux, comprenant enfin le sens de sa question.

\- Et maintenant ?

Dans sa tête, c'était la panique.

\- Ooooh... je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? je ne vais pas retourner à Arendelle toute seule parce que je veux pas vous laisser !

\- Anna.

\- Et je ne vais pas retourner là-bas avec vous avec la crainte qu'il vous arrive quelque chose par ma faute ! Et je...

\- Anna, calmez-vous. Tout ira bien. Bon. Il est vrai qu'on est dans une impasse mais je suis sur que nous trouverons une solution.

\- Kristoff... J'ai agi de façon égoïste sans me soucier des conséquences... S'il venait à apprendre pour nous deux, il ordonnerait vote arrestation et votre mise à... mort...

\- Ça n'arrivera pas Anna.

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?! On ne plaisante pas avec un tel sujet ! S'il apprenait la vérité, il aurait le pouvoir de faire tout ce qu'il...

Elle fixa le vide, l'air concentré sur un détail important.

\- Le pouvoir...

\- Anna ?

\- Le pouvoir ! Par les trolls... comment ai-je pu être aussi idiote et aveugle?!

\- Mais de quoi vous parler ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse... mais, je crois... qu'il y ait pour quelque chose dans la mort de ma sœur.

\- La reine Elsa est morte d'une crise cardiaque, Anna.

\- Elle était jeune et en bonne santé. Ce n'était pas une mort naturelle. Mais c'est ce qu'il voulait nous faire croire... Le jour où elle est morte, c'est lui qui a servi nos chocolats chauds ! Nous n'avons rien subi, mais Elsa n'a pas eu cette chance ! Je suis sur qu'il a empoisonné son chocolat ! Et...

L'image de Hans lui tendant une tasse de chocolat la veille l'envahissait d'effroi mais aussi de colère.

\- Et je suis sur qu'hier, il voulait me tuer aussi. Il voulait me servir un chocolat mais j'ai refusé. Si ça se trouve, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est...

\- Euh... si je peux ajouter quelque chose...

\- Oui ?

\- Quand je vous ai ramené, il... euh... n'avait pas l'air si soulagé de vous revoir en vie. Moi à sa place, je vous aurais enlacé de toutes mes forces, je vous aurais embrassé et j'aurais sans doute versé des larmes de joie. Et je me serais montré plus reconnaissant envers celui qui vous aurez sauvé.

\- Kristoff... je... il faut que je découvre la vérité. Depuis le début de notre rencontre, il a tout planifié pour accéder au trône ! j'en suis certaine !

Elle attrapa ses mains, puis le regarda avec détermination.

\- Écoutez-moi. Restez loin du château. Poursuivez votre travail le temps que je trouve une preuve. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il vous arrive malheur. Je ne le supporterai pas. Vous me le promettez ?

\- Anna...

\- Promettez-le-moi.

\- Je vous le promets.

\- Merci. Je reviendrais ce soir pour vous tenir au courant.

\- D'accord. Soyez prudente.

\- Promis.

Elle lui sourit puis l'embrassa tendrement avant de monter sur son cheval et de galoper à toute vitesse vers le palais. Adoptant une attitude innocente, elle s'avança vers le hall du palais, quand sa gouvernante vient à sa rencontre.

\- Majesté. Le roi m'a chargée de vous dire qu'il serait absent pour la journée. Sa présence était sollicitée au sujet d'une affaire urgente dans un village du royaume.

\- Oh, euh... bien. Merci de m'en avoir informé.

\- Désirez-vous quelque chose ?

\- Non. Pas pour le moment. Vous pouvez disposer. Lui souriait-elle

\- Bien, votre Majesté. Ravie de vous revoir aussi souriante.

\- Merci. Cette balade m'a fait le plus grand bien. Je pourrais soulever des montagnes ! rit-elle

La vieille dame riait avec elle avant de faire une légère révérence et de repartir à l'hospice. Hans était absent ? C'était parfait pour qu'elle aille chercher sa preuve. En retournant naturellement dans sa chambre, elle grimaça en voyant que le plateau n'était plus là. Anna se pinça les lèvres avant de fouiller discrètement toutes les affaires de son mari. Elle n'avait rien trouvé. Ou pourrait-il cacher du poison ou tout autre objet qu'il voudrait garder secret ? Dans son bureau. Anna s'y rendait discrètement et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle fouilla les tiroirs du bureau en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de double fond. Rien. Alors peut être dans un coffre-fort derrière un tableau. Par chance, il se trouvait juste derrière elle, dissimulé sous un grand portrait de Hans en tenue de roi. En le regardant, elle plissait du nez, écœurée de ce dire qu'il avait obtenu le pouvoir par un meurtre. Du coup, elle ne ressentait plus d'amour pour lui.

Mais manque de chance pour la reine, le coffre était verrouillé par un code à 8 chiffres. Y'avait donc une chance sur mille qu'elle trouve le bon code !

\- Pff... Ça va me prendre la journée ! voyons, réfléchissons... si j'étais Hans... j'inscrirais un chiffre qui aurait de l'importance pour moi. Ou une date... vu qu'il y a assez de chiffre pour le jour, le mois et l'année. Voyons... essayons... mon anniversaire. On ne sait jamais. maugréa-t-elle sur la fin

Elle entra sa date de naissance, mais ça rester fermé. Elle claqua la langue.

\- Je m'en doutais. Euh... le jour de notre rencontre peut être ?

Pareil que pour son premier essai et pareil avec la date de leur mariage. Elle fronçait le regard tellement elle était en colère.

\- J'ai maintenant la preuve que je ne compte pas pour lui. N'importe qui mettrait au moins ces dates-là ! Mais Hans, lui, n'est pas n'importe qui ! Oh non. Lui, il ne voulait que devenir roi et acquérir le... pouvoir ! Rhha !

Elle donna un coup de pied dans la chaise de bureau puis écarquilla les yeux dans un hoquet de surprise.

\- Le pouvoir... mais oui ! Le jour de notre couronnement ! Alors... ça pour le jour... ça pour le... mois... et enfin ça... pour l'année. Et normalement, je devrais entendre... _clic_... Gagné ! s'exclamait-elle ravie

En ouvrant le coffre, elle y trouva de l'or, des papiers personnels, plusieurs bricoles et un petit flacon noir. Elle ironisait en se disant que ça ne devait pas être de l'encre pour écrire. Elle l'ouvrit et s'étonna de ne sentir aucune odeur. Alors comment vérifier son contenu ? Très simple. Une plante était dans le bureau. Anna y déversa avec précaution une goutte sur une des feuilles et avec stupefaction, la feuille perdait lentement de sa vitalité.

\- Elsa... murmura-t-elle avec effroi

Le souvenir de sa tasse lui revenait. Avec un peu de chance, elle n'avait pas encore été lavée. Anna arracha quelques feuilles et courait le plus vite possible en cuisine. Toutes ses années à courir dans les couloirs lui auront finalement servi ! Essoufflée, elle demanda à la gouvernante où se trouvait le plateau de la veille. La vieille dame était surprise de l'état de la reine et de sa question.

\- Tout est la Majesté. Je m'apprêtais à tout laver puisque j'ai tout vidé dans l'évier.

\- Non ! Laissez comme ça... c'est parfait ! Ne laver... rien... pfou...

Elle prenait alors les deux tasses vides qui contenaient du chocolat chaud. Par chance, elles contenaient assez de lait pour être déposé sur une feuille verte. Devant l'air étonné de sa gouvernante, Anna versa la goutte de lait de la première tasse sur une feuille et fit de même pour la seconde tasse. Et là, comme dans le bureau de Hans, l'une des deux feuilles perdit sa vitalité. La vieille dame était choquée et étonné de ce phénomène, mais pas Anna. Elle comprit qu'elle avait été victime d'une tentative de meurtre et que son mari avait tué sa sœur.

\- Majesté... ? Qu'est-ce qui... ?

\- Convoqué immédiatement l'intendant et nos ministres dans la salle du trône. Nous sommes face à une urgence capitale pour l'avenir du royaume. Et venez à cette réunion aussi afin de témoigner sur ce que vous avez vu.

\- Oui, Majesté.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. L'intendant et tous les ministres du château avaient immédiatement été convoqué dans la salle du trône, tous aussi surpris les uns que les autres. La reine leur expliqua la situation, tout en leur montrant la petite fiole et expliqua ce qu'elle contenait et où elle l'avait trouvée. Chacun des ministres était encore plus surpris. Bien entendu, l'un d'eux demanda une preuve. Anna se fit un plaisir de la leur apporter en appliquant de nouveau le poison sur la dernière feuille qui lui restait. Ils en étaient bouche bée du résultat. Anna expliqua le lien entre ce poison, la tentative de meurtre a son égard par le roi, la mort d'Elsa et tout le reste lié à cette histoire. À sa demande, la vieille gouvernante fournissait son témoignage au sujet des tasses empoisonnées. Elles avaient réussi à tous les convaincre.

Immédiatement, une troupe de l'armée royale fut envoyée pour aller chercher le roi. De retour au château, ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais il restait droit et calme. En voyant sa femme dans la salle du trône, il lui ordonna de lui fournir une explication. Anna s'en fit un plaisir en lui révélant qu'elle avait tout découvert sur le meurtre d'Elsa. De par ses pouvoirs de Reine, et avec l'appui des ministres et de l'intendant, elle lui destitua le titre de roi et le condamna à l'exil, chez lui, dans les îles du sud. En plus de cela, elle lui colla sans retenue un bon pain dans la figure, sous les rires des ministres. Elle en aurait des bleues sur la main, mais elle s'en fichait. Il l'avait bien mérité.

Une annonce publique fut annoncée verbalement par l'intendant sur la place du village. Tous les habitants étaient choqués de cette terrible nouvelle mais se réjouissaient que le meurtrier de leur défunte reine soit découvert et qu'il soit puni pour ses crimes. Kristoff, qui se trouvait au village, avait également entendu la nouvelle. Il comprit qu'Anna avait réussi sa mission. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller la voir malgré sa promesse. Suivant la voie de son coeur, il s'adressa à l'intendant, présenta ses excuses pour la terrible nouvelle et lui demanda de le conduire à la chambre froide sous prétexte qu'il avait une livraison de glace à faire. L'intendant, quelque peu déboussoler par les événements, l'accompagna sans soucis jusqu'au palais. Même s'il y avait encore de quoi faire tenir les aliments au frais, le stock fut renouveler sans soucis.

Demandant ensuite à voir la reine afin d'être payé et de lui parler d'une offre pour les prochaines livraisons, l'intendant le conduisit sans méfiance auprès d'Anna. Cette dernière était dans une des salles du palais, là où de nombreux portraits de la famille royale étaient accrochés. Elle se tenait devant celui d'Elsa, peinte dans la tenue qu'elle portait le jour de son couronnement. Elle était en train de lui expliquer sa découverte au sujet de Hans et de son assassinat, et lui souriait en disant qu'elle était vengée et qu'elle pouvait reposer en paix. Mais elle versa une larme à l'idée de ne jamais savoir pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi envers elle durant toutes ces années. Si ça se trouve, elle aurait fini par le lui dire. Mais Hans lui avait enlevé cette possibilité.

Interrompue par l'intendant qui venait d'entrer, elle essuya ses larmes et écarquilla légèrement la bouche et les yeux en voyant Kristoff, qui lui souriait.

\- Majesté, cet homme désire vous parler au sujet des livraisons de glace.

\- Euh... oui. Bien. Veuillez nous laisser je vous prie.

\- Mais Majesté, je...

\- Tout ira bien. Je le connais.

L'intendant obéissait et referma les portes. Aussitôt, Anna perdit son sourire et se mit à exprimer son mécontentement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! Je vous avais dit que je viendrais ce soir !

\- Il fallait que je vous voie et que je m'assure que vous alliez bien. Je n'aurais pas su attendre jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

\- Vous... vous étiez prêt à prendre des risques alors que je vous avais demandé de rester loin du palais ?

\- Oui. Parce que je vous aime.

Elle aimait l'entendre dire ça. Contrairement à ceux de Hans, c'était des mots sincères, comme tout le reste. Elle lui sourit et Kristoff l'attrapa par la taille pour l'embrasser alors qu'elle enlaça son cou de ses bras.

\- Je suis heureuse. Nous n'aurons pas à nous cacher... Murmura-t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras

\- Oui. Vous auriez eu un surplus de livraison de glace sinon. Rit-il

Elle riait à sa blague, mais perdait de nouveau sa joie.

\- J'ai trouvé le bonheur dans mon malheur. Mais à cause de Hans, je ne saurais jamais ce qui me tenait le plus à coeur...

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Pourquoi ma sœur m'a rejetée durant tant d'années. J'aurais tant aimé le savoir...

Elle sanglotait dans ses bras. Kristoff avait de la peine pour elle. Il l'a réconfortée de son mieux alors qu'il réfléchissait. Il avait alors une idée. Il prit Anna par les épaules et lui sourit.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée pour que vous sachiez la vérité.

\- Vraiment ? laquelle ? s'étonnait-elle en essuyant ses larmes

\- Suivez-moi.

Il y avait du mystère dans sa voix. Et ça suffisait à la reine pour oublier son chagrin. À bord du traîneau, le trio se dirigeait loin dans la montagne, dans un lieu secret. Il n'avait rien dit de plus à la reine durant tout le trajet. Mais en voyant que les alentours étaient sombres, constitués d'arbre mort à moitié feuillus, de jets de vapeur chaude, de rochers de toutes tailles et de mousse, l'inquiétude s'ajouter à sa curiosité.

\- Euh... Kristoff ? Où vous m'emmenez ?

\- En fait... je vous amène auprès de ma famille.

\- Votre famille ?

\- Oui. quand j'étais petit, je vivais seul avec Sven. Et puis, un jour... ils nous ont adoptés.

\- Adopté ?

\- Oui. Mais... je préfère vous prévenir. Ils sont... un peu maladroits. Et euh... bruyant. Très bruyant. Ils sont têtus aussi. Ils sont souvent autoritaires et puis surtout ils sont lourd. Vraiment... vraiment, très lourd ! ça risque de vous surprendre, mais je... enfin, ils devraient vous plaire parce que...

\- Kristoff. Je suis sure qu'ils sont très bien. Le rassurait-elle d'un sourire

\- Bon. Dans ce cas... je vous présente ma famille ! Bonjour tout le monde !

Il était en train de saluer un tas de rochers. Anna était perplexe et ne savait pas trop quoi penser, ni quoi dire. Elle regardait Kristoff et Sven parlait joyeusement à chacune de ses pierres. Puis tout à coup, elles se mirent toutes à vibrer puis roulèrent vers lui. Il élargissait son sourire en les voyant sous leur leurs formes. C'était des trolls.

\- Kristoff est de retour ! s'exclama avec joie une femelle

\- Ouaiiiiis ! Il est de retour ! s'exclamaient les autres trolls

Ils semblaient tous vraiment heureux de le revoir. Anna écarquilla davantage les yeux.

\- Oh laisse-moi te regarder mon chou! dit une vieille Troll

\- Retire tes vêtements, je vais les laver ! dit une autre

\- Non merci, je préfère les garder. Ça fait du bien de vous revoir. Vous savez où est Grand Pabbie ?

\- Il fait sa sieste. Lui répondit une enfant Troll

\- Des trolls... ce sont des trolls ?! s'exclamait Anna avec un grand sourire

Les trolls c'étaient tellement focalisés sur le jeune homme pour lui raconter toutes les nouvelles, qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout fait attention à la présence de la reine. Mais en l'entendant parler, ils se tournèrent tous en même temps vers elle, tout en clignant des yeux à l'unisson. Deux secondes de blanc s'écoulèrent avant qu'une Troll ne s'exclame joyeusement.

\- Il a amené une fille !

\- Ouaiiiiis ! une fille !

\- Hein ? WOH ! fit Anna alors que les trolls la soulevaient pour l'amener jusque Kristoff

\- Elle est jolie !

\- On dirait une poupée !

\- Euh... que se passe-t-il exactement ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète, une fois dans ses bras

\- Rien, laissez les parler. Sourit-il

À leurs côtés, un troll faisait la courte échelle à celle qui semblait être la mère adoptive de Kristoff. Avec un visage absolument ravi, elle examina attentivement le visage de la reine qui ne pouvait malheureusement pas y échapper.

\- Humm, voyons voir... Oh ! des yeux brillant, un joli nez, de belles dents... oh oui ! Elle fera l'affaire pour notre Kristoff !

\- Euh... je... merci, hihihi. Rougit-elle malgré tout

\- Écoutez, nous avons grand besoin de voir Grand Pabbie. Rappela Kristoff

\- Tiens, le voilà ! Préviens un Troll

Dans la foule, le plus vieux et le plus sage des trolls s'avança calmement vers les visiteurs. En reconnaissant Anna, il s'inclina respectueusement.

\- Votre Majesté.

\- Euh... Bonjour. Alors voilà, je... je suis venue pour...

\- Pour connaitre la vérité sur Elsa ?

\- Vous... vous savez vraiment ce que je veux savoir ?

\- Oui. Mais dites-moi Anna. Que savez-vous à propos de votre mèche blanche ?

\- Euh...

Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de question auquel elle s'attendait.

\- Eh bien... je l'ai depuis ma naissance, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Hin... Quand j'étais petite, j'ai cru que c'était à cause du baiser d'un Troll. Souriait-elle

\- Aucun de nous n'y est pour quelque chose Anna. La responsable, c'était la magie Elsa.

\- La magie... d'Elsa ?! Ma... ma sœur avait des pouvoirs ?! demanda-t-elle surprise

\- Oui. Elle avait des pouvoirs de naissance liées aux pouvoirs de l'hiver. Ses pouvoirs étaient très peu connus du royaume. Seul vous et votre famille le savait. Vous étiez très proches étant enfant, mais une nuit, Elsa vous a accidentellement blessé à la tête avec sa magie, d'où l'apparition de votre mèche.

\- C'est donc pour ça...

Anna regardait tristement la mèche blanche de sa natte alors que Grand Pabbie continuait son récit.

\- Vos parents vous ont amenée jusqu'à moi pour que je vous guérisse. Par prudence, j'ai recommandé de retirer toute trace et souvenirs liés à la magie.

\- Ils m'ont donc laissé dans l'ignorance... ? Mais pourquoi ?! Si tout se passait bien quand nous étions petites, ça aurait pu aussi bien se passer une fois devenues grande !

\- Parce que ses pouvoirs devenaient de plus en plus puissants. C'était donc mieux pour vous de grandir en ignorant l'existence de ses pouvoirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache les maîtriser. Ils pensaient que c'était ce qu'il y'avais de mieux.

Anna avait les larmes aux yeux. Grand Pabbie prit tendrement ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Mais sachez une chose Anna. Votre sœur vous aimez plus que tout. Mais cet accident a éveillé en elle une peur tenace : la peur que cela se reproduise. Et quand quelqu'un possède des pouvoirs et ressent de la peur, ce n'est jamais très bon. Elle n'a cessé de regretter cet incident jusqu'à sa mort.

\- C'est donc pour ça... qu'elle était si distante ? Elle s'en voulait encore même après tout ce temps... parce qu'elle m'aimait ?

\- Je suis désolé que vous ayez souffert Anna. Mais comprenez qu'Elsa a autant souffert que vous.

\- Oui... je comprends mieux maintenant... Pour la première fois, je comprends enfin... Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité. Je pourrais mieux faire mon deuil à présent. Merci... souriait-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

Elle remerciait chacun des trolls avant de repartir à Arendelle avec Kristoff et Sven. Mais avant, elle avait besoin de faire un détour. Elle demanda à Kristoff de l'emmener sur la tombe d'Elsa, qui se trouvait à coté de celles de ses parents. La reine cueillit quelques crocus sauvages et les déposa contre la stèle géante.

\- Je sais toute l'histoire maintenant. Et sache... que je comprends... et que je te pardonne pour tout. Mais je pense que si Grand Pabbie ne m'avait pas retiré mes souvenirs... je ne t'en aurais jamais voulu pour cet incident. J'aurais continué de croire en toi et de t'aimer Elsa. Sache que je t'aimerais toujours. Repose en paix ma chère sœur... je t'aime...

Elle se releva et essuya de nouveau ses larmes. Kristoff se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. Elle le regarda avec un sourire ému et reconnaissant.

\- Merci pour tout Kristoff. Merci de m'avoir permis de connaitre la vérité.

\- De rien Anna. C'était visiblement important à vos yeux. Vous allez pouvoir mieux avancer pour l'avenir.

\- Oui. Grâce à toi et... avec toi. Rougit-elle

Il avait bien la preuve qu'elle voulait bâtir l'avenir à ses côtés même s'il n'était pas un prince. Elle l'aimait de tout son coeur pour ce qu'il était. Reconnaissant, il lui souriait avant de l'embrasser sous le ciel qui venait de se border de splendide onde boréale. Ils avaient finalement eu la chance de trouver le grand amour et de ne surtout pas l'avoir laissé partir. Les regrets les auraient hantés jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Le grand amour ne se trouve qu'une fois au cours d'une vie. Ne l'oubliez jamais.


End file.
